1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a billiard table, and more particularly to an improved billiard table base configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical billiard tables comprise a base including four or more legs extended downward therefrom for elevating the base to a required level, and including a stone plate of such as the carbon or graphite materials secured on top of the base. A billiard cloth is then engaged onto the stone plate, and a peripheral frame of large wood blocks is then attached to the peripheral portion of the base. A peripheral wall is then secured to the peripheral frame. However, it has become more and more difficult to obtain the large wood blocks during the recent years. In addition, the large wood blocks of the peripheral frames of the billiard table may be easily distorted when seasons changed. Furthermore, in the billiard games, the exercisers may put their own weight on the peripheral frame, such that peripheral frame may be easily become loose and may be easily damaged.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional billiard table base configuration.